Shikon Reborn: the Story of the Millenium Amulet
by RedThreadOfFate
Summary: After running off upset with Miroku, Sango twists her ankle in the forest and meets a baby girl with a strange amulet. Despite her ankle injury she takes the girl to her friends. Will she discover the truth of the amulet and the destiny bond?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a moonlit night and all was silence except for the chirping of the crickets and the croaking of the bullfrog.

A woman in a red and white miko's uniform was running like the wind and hidden beneath the long sleeves of her kimono was a little girl. The young woman came to a bush opened up her arms and the tiny child climbed out.

It was too dark to see their faces, but that was benefit of the night as the saimyosho hovered overhead searching for the girl. The woman ran off but looked back. "I will come back for you someday, just you wait there!" The little girl just sat there and played with the golden pyramid on the chain she wore around her neck. She didn't understand it at all, she just knew that her mother said to never open it for anyone.

Her mother did say that she would come back for her.

She didn't cry. She wouldn't. She was almost two years old

And big girls didn't cry.

_So what did you think of my prologue? Are you wondering what's going to happen next? Well, then I hope y'all enjoy Chapter One!_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"I've got some stuff for all of you!" said Kagome as she stepped out of the well. She dumped the contents of her backpack onto the ground and watched as the four others surrounded her. "Here you go, Shippo!" she beamed as she handed him a pack of Hello Panda cookies. "Here's something for you, Sango!" she giggled as she handed a blue denim headband over to Sango. It had plastic daisies sewn to it and a denim ribbon in the middle. "Try it on," said Kagome, "it'll look cute. All my friends are wearing them!" She flashed a peppy smile at Sango.

"If by cute," Sango said, "you mean an English country garden popping out of my head, it's adorable!"

Kagome's peppy smile turned to a disappointed frown.

Sango could be so sarcastic sometimes. Kagome just shook her head at Sango as she rolled her eyes. She dumped more stuff out of her backpack. "Here, Miroku," she said.

"What is it?" The perverted monk perked up when he saw the girl on the cover of it. "It's playboy magazine, just take it," she snapped. Kirara, perched on Sango's shoulder, jumped off when she heard the jingling of a bell coming from Kagome's backpack. Kagome threw the pink bell to the small kitten demon. "What about me?" asked InuYasha.

"I was just getting around to you," she said. "Here!"

She threw a Frisbee into the air and the dog demon caught it in his mouth at nine feet! "C'mon, guys!" said Shippo. "Let's go to the village. I could use some takoyaki!"

The five friends and the one pet walked into the village.

Home to takoyaki, screaming kids and beautiful girls.

They all took off separate ways, InuYasha and Shippo followed the scent trail to the takoyaki, Sango and Kirara just sat down, Miroku went skirt-chasing and Kagome sat down to a game of fruits basket with a group of village girls. "You're a starfruit, Satsu," gushed the little girl who seemed to be the leader of the pack. "You're a plum, Yumi.

And the big oaf here is an onigiri!" Kagome felt her face redden as waited for the girl to call her fruit name. She then realized that onigiri wasn't a fruit. She wondered how she could have forgotten of what the mean kids had done to the main character of her favorite manga, Fruits Basket.

Meanwhile Shippo and InuYasha had found the source of the tantalizing aroma of takoyaki. A little boy was sitting beside a well greedily stuffing his face with the fried squid dumplings. "Wanna have some fun?" InuYasha casually asked Shippo. "Demons, demons!" the boy screamed.

He pulled out a wooden toy sword. "Don't make me have to kill you," said InuYasha coolly. The little boy took one look at the tetsusaiga and ran off. Fortunately he left the takoyaki, thought Shippo. The little yokai hugged the hanyou. "Stop hugging me," groaned InuYasha.

Sango giggled as she watched Miroku from a distance flirting with the village women. "I've never done this before but for a small price I can tell you lovely ladies your fortune," he said. Sango shook her head. "He's hopeless. Right, Kirara?" For the first time she actually considered putting on the headband that Kagome gave her. She fastened it into her hair and felt sorry after dissing the blue floral headband. The women lined up in front of Miroku.

"Let's see your fortune," he said to the first girl.

"I see your future in my bed tonight!" The girl giggled and blushed. Sango left her pet nekomata and pulled Miroku by the ear. "Please tell me if my friend bothers you again," she said. "What was the small price?" she angrily whispered.

"Uh… well it's a freebie if you don't count them bearing my children." Angry and offended, Sango stormed off.

"It's a freebie if they bear my children," she mocked,

"Every girl every time!"

"Hey Sango, where're you going?" asked Kagome.

"Nowhere," she muttered. "My life is an endless road to nowhere." That jerk Miroku, he must've done something

to piss Sango off, Kagome thought, but what? But she seems to like him despite how classless and womanizing he is. This is when a girl needs a friend. "I'll be right back Sango." She ran into the village where InuYasha and Shippo were sitting cross-legged beside the well.

"Can I ask you for a favor, InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway," he grunted. "What is it?"

"OK, well I need you to just go to Miroku and talk about anything Sango-related," she said.

"No can do! I can't just ruin a guy's life like that."

"Just do it," Kagome screamed. "Go! Go! Go! Break a leg!" "What?" said InuYasha. "Nevermind. Just go!"

"Dang, you must be the luckiest guy in the world," InuYasha chirped. "How's that?" asked Miroku.

I'm regretting ever saying this but here goes, thought InuYasha. "Man your lady is fine!"

"Who, Sango? InuYasha are you drunk?!"

"Do you remember the time she was possessed?

And you would even hit her right in the stomach just to save her. Do you want her to storm off again like that time with Shima and probably end up in the clutches of some oversized catfish again?" Miroku looked down and shook his head. "InuYasha, do you understand when… Oh no, nevermind." "Carry on, what were you gonna say?" asked InuYasha. "Oh it's pathetic, InuYasha. Forget it. Forget my ever saying anything." "Tell me!" yelled InuYasha with frustration. "OK, fine. I believe Sango is a very special young woman and... I've never felt this way about anyone.

She is also someone I battle alongside. Until I met her I never knew that a girl could be strong and sometimes this makes me forget how special she is to me."

"Sure—that's just an excuse for your excessive flirting. And I didn't mean what I said about Sango being fine either, it's just that Kagome paid me to say that—actually anything Sango related! To make you feel—"

"InuYasha, sit!" screamed Kagome. "I went back to where I bumped into Sango but she was nowhere to be seen."

"A catfish demon, see I told you!" InuYasha gloated.

"Should I take off my beads?" asked Miroku.

_Chapter one… I hope you guys liked it! This is my first fanfic at Next chapter the friends will cross paths with the little girl whose name I haven't mentioned yet._


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sango barely lifted her head as she walked farther and farther from the village. "Will someone just send me a sign?" she cried. She walked through a thick area of trees and caught her foot on a vine. I'm going to regret ever doing this but here goes, she thought. She tugged her foot free from the vine and by doing so twisted her ankle.   
"I hope this wasn't my sign," she said as she hustled her body over to a nearby bush. "Lalala," came a noise from the bush. "What's that? Who's there?" screamed Sango.  
The concealed blade on her sleeve popped up and she tried to get to her feet. Assuming it was just her imagination she snapped the blade back into place but to her surprise it wasn't. A little girl with black hair toddled out of the bush and sat down next to Sango without a word. "This better not be my sign either," she shouted. "This better nawbe my sign either," echoed the little girl. Sango struggled to her feet and accepted her sign. She didn't ask herself who the girl was or where she came from, but took the saimyosho overhead as a reason to why this girl was in the right hands now. Despite her twisted ankle she threw the little girl onto her back and ran as fast as she could to the village.  
She grabbed the hand of the child and looked for her friends. Obviously they would stand out, what with Kagome and all. "Sango," Miroku called, "over here!"  
She angrily stormed towards him, now carrying the little girl. "Don't even look at me, just your face sickens me.  
You're the reason that I twisted my ankle and the reason that I almost got attacked by the saimyosho!" She outstretched the arm that wasn't holding the girl to slap him across the face. "And last but not least you are the reason that I found this girl!" "I was going to ask about her. Where did you pick her up?" "I found her in the forest. She just sat down next to me and copied what I was saying."   
They both glanced at the girl who was clinging to Sango, her thumb in her mouth and her face hidden against the fabric of Sango's kimono. "It's okay, you can come out now," she said to the girl. Both wondered about the strange amulet around her neck. It was pyramid-shaped with the kanji for summer carved into it. "Kagome," Sango shouted.  
"Come here for a second." Kagome paced over to Sango, Miroku and the little girl. Without Sango even mentioning the little girl Kagome had already started on how cute she was, "Aww, how adorable. How old is she? She can't be any older than two." "I thought the first thing you were going to say was where did I find her," sighed Sango with relief. "Where did you find her?" asked Kagome.  
After telling the story three times to Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo, Sango was pretty tired, much like the little girl curled up in her lap asleep. Kirara headbutted the girl to make more room for herself on her mistress's lap.  
Tomorrow I've got to find more out about that girl, Sango thought. I'll never sleep again if I don't know anything about her. That night when everyone else was asleep she did a mental rundown of all the things that she knew about the girl. She had black hair. She had porcelain-coloured skin. She had brown eyes. She looked like Kikyo.   
The next day Sango and the girl were the first ones up.  
"Kagome get up! I might have found something out about this girl!" she shouted in Kagome's ear. "Kadome ged up!" echoed the little girl. "What…what time is it?" yawned Kagome. "How am I supposed to know—just listen to this!" "I think this girl is like, Kikyo's daughter or something." Shock was written all over Kagome's face.  
She studied the girl. Sango's statement was true.  
"What's your name?" she asked. The little girl stared at her and screamed. "What's your name?" Sango asked the girl in a gentle tone. "Naa…suko," the little girl replied.  
"I thinks she's trying to say Natsuko," Kagome said.  
"Oh. No wonder the amulet had the character for summer." said Sango. 

Chapter two. What do you think? Please tell me in a review. I need to know what I should improve on.  
In the fourth chapter you'll learn a little more about  
Natsuko and the amulet and the connection to Sango but I still have to write the third chapter.


End file.
